The present invention relates generally to the field of resource management, and more particularly to managing asynchronous and synchronous requests for acquiring resources in a computing environment.
Computing or system resources are physical or virtual components of limited availability within a computing environment. Resource management is a critical task for preventing resource leaks (i.e., a component of the computing environment does not release a resource after it is acquired), as well as handling resource contention (i.e., conflict over access to a shared resource, such as, random access memory, disk storage, cache memory, external network devices, etc.).
A plurality of components may be implemented in a computing environment, each component having one or more resources requiring resource management to facilitate a primary operation. For example, the primary operation may include a log stream offload (i.e., movement of log stream data from one storage medium to another storage medium in a multi-system environment) which may require resource management of the one or more storage media. In this instance, it is necessary to allocate storage resources of a storage medium that is receiving the log stream data, so that log stream data write requests do not fail, or may result in undesirable functionality of components in the computing environment.